1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a split ring for attaching and connecting a lure for fishing to a hook and a fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional split ring. A split ring 3 has a ring portion 3a formed by simply bending a steel wire into a ring. The ends 4 and 5 of the steel wire constituting parts of the ring portion 3a are overlapped with each other in close or almost close contact with each other.
FIG. 2 shows a condition wherein a hook is attached to a lure. In order to attach a hook 2 to a lure 1, the space between the ends 4 and 5 must be widened, and one of the ends must be inserted into the internal areas of the ring 1a of the lure 1 and the ring 2a of the hook 2. In addition, while the space between the ends 4 and 5 is widened, the one end must be passed through the overlapped portions so that the rings 1a and 2a are moved to the ring portion 3a of the split ring 3. However, this work is unexpectedly troublesome, and finger tips are likely to be injured. Furthermore, in winter when the hands become benumbed, the work becomes more troublesome. Moreover, since both the rings 1a and 2a enter the internal area of the ring 3a, the lure 1 and the hook 2 are not positioned stably, and the rings 1a and 2a may be entangled with each other. As a result, the lure 1 and the hook 2 have smaller freedom of movement, thereby causing the problem of a poor fish catch.
Besides, a fishing line is directly tied to a ring 12 disposed at the other end of the lure 1. However, the lure 1 is required to be replaced with another lure depending on circumferences. This replacement work is also troublesome and takes time particularly in winter when the hands become benumbed. As describing above, the conventional split ring has problems to be solved.